equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Community Created Characters
Some supporters of the mod or contributors of art have been allowed to create and insert a character into the mod. This page details their lore. Characters Sycle Coroanargint Born in 966 ALB, Sycle was born as one of the many peasants on the countryside, in one of the many unknown villages. Having lived on the border near the Gryphian host, he had accidentaly stumbled upon one of the many raids done by the cossacks as a child. Having witnessed their immense speed at which they flew, agility of their moves and determination on their faces, this shaped the childhood of Sycle's life. He eagerly studied many wars of the past, and enlisted at the local garrison as soon as he became 18. Year after year of eager and loyal service saw him soon promoted to an officer, and later, a general. To him, the fact that a lowly peasant could rise to the rank of a General, proved him that the current system was indeed, fair and just, for all those willing to work for their future. After the attempted assassination of the King in 1003 ALB, he was one of the many officers involved in the arrests and executions of various socialist groups. Deeply loyal, he will follow the King to the Gates of Tartarus itself. Eisen Silberkrone Originating from Brodfeld, Eisen was born into a peasant family in 971 ALB, on the border near the Gryphian Host. He and his brother, Sycle Coroanargint, would at a young age witness a Cossack raid while on an errand near the countryside. His brother was amazed by the cossacks, and would begin to dedicate most of his free time learning about the military, art of war and politics. What Sycle didn't realise however, was that he had accidentaly neglected his younger brother, who became bitter over the lack of attention from his older brother, who he had considered a role model of sorts. To earn his brother's attention again, he joined the cossacks as a volunteer when he reached the age of 18. Over time he grew attached to the group he was travelling with, and considered them friends he never had before. But in 992 ALB, a raid on Lake City went completely wrong. The Cossacks all died during the attack, and Eisen was scared from a pony sword, his beak cracked from the impact. Suprisingly, the ponies had thought him dead while he lay unconscious, and he miraculously survived. The impact of losing the ones he held most dear broke him emotionally, and in this mentally unstable state, he begun the blame the ponies for this misfortune. Broken and angry, he returned to Brodfeld, only hear that a pony named Applethorn, a communist from Farbook, was helping the revolution in Brodfeld, his own country. Enraged, Eisen headed to inform his brother of what the ponies had done to him and his country, and that they must be punished. Sycle, understanding that the fault lied on the claws of the griffons, not the ponies, ignored his brother's ramblings, once again neglecting his already unstable younger brother. Eisen, betrayed by his own brother, became broken, without a purpose. This changed when he heard of the reformisten in Hellquill, and he begun to march north in search of them. Hearing Wingfried's speeches about "the pony menace" radicalises Eisen, and he would soon join the reformisten, changing his surname to Silberkrone. With this newfound purpose, he became a fanatic for the cause, eventually rising up the ranks of the party, finally to the leader of the Sturmgreifen. Paul von Griffinburg Born in 978 ALB, into von Griffinburg household living 50 km eastwards from Nortfrom. Being born into militia captain´s family and growing up in a post-978 world had a huge influence on Paul´s life. His father was a stern and harsh griffon always pushing his son to get stronger. Paul developed a strong sense of duty and discipline because of it. Young Paul´s life was decided already when he was born. He were to serve in imperial military like all his ancestors as far as memory goes. As such, when he was 18 years old he was sent to a military academy. Paul was a very dutiful soldier and very soon it became apparent he had an innate gift for strategy and planning. Eventually he graduated as one of the top students in his year. His early years in the army were spent mainly at garrison duty in all corners of the Empire and he got to see how citizens lived in different regions. Occasions he was on the leave he spent by traveling. Paul wanted to see the world in order to learn how could the Empire and its citizens be saved and to satisfy his own curiosity. He visited central and southern Griffonia and the cossack lands to the east. During his travels he got to see the former imperial colony – Nova Griffonia. He traveled to Equestria when he noted that the society seems to work surprisingly well under guidance of Princess Celestia. As a deeply religious griffon he thought what would the Empire look like if Emperor Grover was immortal or if Boreas himself was to lead it. He visited the far off lands of Olenia. There he spent lots of time with their seers and learned a lot about deer mythology. During his travels Paul learned about a marvelous new device called "tank” and fantasized about how it might revolutionize warfare. In his later years he was influenced by writings of Giulio Beakolini. Candy Garden Candy Garden has two passions in her life - devotion to the Princess and digging quality trenches. Her tenure as a general has been nothing short of exemplary, and the earth ponies under her command are just as qualified in constructing expertly made fortifications. When questioned about the unusually high amount of earth ponies compared to other pony races in her units, she replied that only a dependable pony with all four hooves on the ground can be relied upon to deliver her requirements. Flawless Glow Born in an abusive, impoverished family, Flawless Glow has never had an easy way in life. Already an outcast because of her thestral nature, she was forced to become part of the local criminal syndicate to make ends meet. These years have instilled a devoted, zealous nature in Flawless Glow, and much like many of her kind, she became interested in the tale of Nightmare Moon. Once she started receiving dreams from the Nightmare, she eagerly joined her cause and became notable for her fanatical tendencies. After the dust settled, she accepted the Dark Mistress' request to lead the Lunar Empire's armies in the foreign lands of Griffonia, although some suspect her selection was influenced by being close to a certain Grand Admiral. Nonethless, Flawless Glow is now one of the premier military leaders in New Mareland and uses every method in her arsenal to ensure that the ponies are obedient to the Night. Moonlight Poppy Born in Manehattan, Moonlight Poppy moved to New Manehattan at a young age. There, she studied at a military academy, altough her true passion was always psychology. In time, she found that her psychological expertise proved very useful when commanding troops, and she quickly rose through the ranks during the severe fighting in the recent "Cockatrice War". Nightlight Charm Nightlight Charm is a former radio host known for her passionate deliveries of news reports. Although she loved her job, bringing smiles to the ponies of Manehattan, she always felt like she could aspire to something more. After a particularly harrowing report of the "Cockatrice War" from across the sea, and partially due to a dare from her colleagues, she decided to join the military academy and prove herself. Much to her surprise, her leadership skills were above the norm, and her experience allowed her to take advantage of the new military communication technology. Unfortunately, anti-thestral bias was still pervasive in Equestria, and Nightlight Charm decided to seek a place where she wouldn't be discriminated for her nature. Although she sometimes receives personal attacks, she has found that New Mareland is a much better, accepting place for her. Garran of Clann Leamhan Garran of Clann Leamhan is a recently promoted changeling general from the Blomsport Academy, member of the new generation of officers and thrust in this position thanks to his noble lineage. Passionate about the multitude of intelligent species that inhabit this world, Garran spend most of his free time studying and interacting with them, wishing to know everything about their biological and psychological functioning and sincerely appreciating their presence. Of a talkative nature and benefiting from the education of a noble family, his fondness for the other species makes Garran a pleasant and tolerant companion. However, due to his military career he does not hesitate to use his knowledge on the battlefield to infiltrate, deceive and manipulate his enemies to his advantage, tricking their minds rather than shooting at them as much as possible and encouraging his staff to do the same. Grand Admiral Erich von Talonitz Born into a noble house in the Griffonian Empire, Erich would inherit the title 'von Talonitz' from his uncle, Grand Admiral Fritz von Talonitz. Taken as his uncle's understudy from a young age, he quickly started being tasked to handle the mundane procedural and interpersonal tasks that his uncle neglected. Though not the genius his uncle was, he learned adequate naval architectural skills as well, and began to contribute to refining the elder von Talonitz’s designs. The 'accidental' death of his father further tied him to his uncle, and, for a time, they managed to together oversee the development of the Imperial Navy even as the Empire crumbled. However, Fritz von Talonitz’s alleged means of using mental manipulation to secure financial support for 'his' navy eventually came home to roost, resulting in his untimely demise. While Erich was promoted to replace him, he was aware from the beginning of that post that further funding for the navy was now unlikely, and that he himself was targeted for death. As a result, while the Imperial Fleet splintered, Erich assembled those officers and crews loyal to his family and departed, taking three of the most modern warships in the fleet with him. Technically on an 'extended foreign mission', he sought political refuge in Equestria, bargaining his ships and skills as both a naval architect and administrator in exchange for safety. Closely tied to the newly reborn Lunar Guard Naval Service, and rumored to be involved with the covert Lunar Security Service, when the civil war began his loyalties were almost a foregone conclusion, and he was appointed the first Grand Admiral of the Lunar Navy. SolidShot SolidShot was born in Wittenland in 987 the Brother of Snowy Smarty. When he was young he was separated from his family and ended up being adopted by the Shell family in the Crystal Empire. An enterprising Unicorn with a knack for shooting and weapons development, he joined the military when he could, and using a mixture of showing off, personal inventions and quick wit and the strain of the war he got given the position of general in his early 20's. His experiences and new contacts have allowed him to play those around him to seem loyal, but in reality he's using them for his own gain, he would support any pony monarch if he thought he could use them to get higher up. Rumor also has it that he is working on a project codenamed "Loaders remorse", and that it may have some effect on the fire rate of large calibre weapons. Some call his methods unsavoury , but he views them as just means to an end and will do what he can to achieve his goals. Marc Kippenberger Marc Kippenberger was born to a poor peasant family in Angriver. Despite the harsh conditions he had a fairly well childhood due to the efforts of his loving parents. However this put an incredible strain on his father who worked long and difficult hours. As a result growing up Marc witnessed the health of his father noticeably deteriorate. Seeing the similar situation in the rest of the village, Marc would be motivated to leave his village to study medicine. During his travels throughout Angriver he realised the poor conditions his village suffered were shared by the rest of Angriver. He witnessed poverty and hunger everywhere he went and became enraged by these poor conditions. He realised no matter how hard he tried, there would be thousands of griffons left untreated and many more who could not afford treatment. These experiences caused Marc to leave the study of medicine and enter the political scene. Yet he realised political change was impossible as long as Baron Leer was in power and the only way to solve these problems was a revolution. Since then he has joined the Angriver Military and risen through the ranks and has come into contact with several republican cells. He is confident the revolution will come, and when it does he will be there to aid it and free Angriver from the tyranny of the Baron. Category:Background Info